Do you care?
by LileoDark
Summary: Juvia wants to know if Gray cares abour her. However the answer isn't exacly what she hoped for. Juvia misinterpret Gray's words, how can it ended? Gruvia, hints of Gale & Nali/Nalu.


_**A/N: **__Hi! My name is Lileo and this is my first fanfic, so it might be a little awkward to read, still I hope it isn't xD. I'm sorry about grammar mistakes, english isn't my native language. Anyway, please R&amp;R :3_

_**Pairings: **__Mainly Gruvia, hints of Nali/Nalu_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

''Gray-sama, do Gray-sama care about Juvia?''

The water mage asked the ice mage.

''Of couse I care.'' Blunette blushed a little bit, but as she heard him further, her happinest fly away. ''You're a member of Fairy Tail, remember? Everyone cares about their nakama!''

Gray turned his head away from Juvia, so she couln't see a little blush in his face.

''Thank you, Gray-sama.'' she smiled with a little frorce. ''Juvia is going now for a mission. Bye, Gray-sama!''

''Ah, Juvia! I mean... you know, are you going... alone on the mission?'' his face was red and he feel hot, but she didn't notice anything.

''Huh? Ah, no. Juvia is going together with Lucy-san.''

''I see...'' his voice was full of disappointment ''Well then, have fun with her and make sure she don't injure herself.''

He said while laughting from his embarrassment. Juvia only nodded and walked off. Mira and Erza who were watching the whole situation, just shaked their heads and sighed with resignation at his awkwardness.

_Gray-sama sure care much about Lucy-san. Maybe Juvia should just give up.._.

Juvia walked to her house, where her little bag was ready since yesterday, so all she needed was only to take it. She took it and walked to the station, were Lucy should be waiting for her. Juvia started to thinking about the day she was requested by the celestian mage to go together on the mission.

* * *

_It was a sunny day in Magnolia City. The Fairy Tail guild was quiet, because almost all of the mages was out on missions. Juvia was sitting on the bar and chated with Mira. Lucy walked to tablice with missions and confidently took one of them. The celestian mage went to the bar, where the water mage was sitting. _

_''Juvia?'' asked blondine. _

_''Yes, Lucy-san?'' blunette answer in surprise._

_''You know, there is a mission what I really want to do, but I don't have any partner. Do you mind going together with me on the mission?'' _

_''Juvia don't mind to go together with Lucy-san on a mission, but why Lucy-san ask Juvia, not Natsu-san? Juvia means, Lucy-san and Natsu-san usualy goes together on missions.'' _

_''This idiot is on mission together with Lisanna and Happy. It's about fishing some sea-monster'' grumble the blondine. _

_''Is Lucy-san... Ah, no, Juvia mean that she would love go together with Lucy-san!''_

_Mira smiled at the girls and thought, that it would be nice if Lucy and Natsu would become a couple._

* * *

Juvia smiled when she remember how stupid she was.

_Lucy-san don't love Gray-sama. Lucy-san was jealous about Lisanna-san and Natsu-san. But this must make Gray-sama sad, after all he loves Lucy-san. He was so worried about her getting injured... This is definitly sing of love! Juvia should stop bothering Gray-sama, no, Gray-san anymore. And Juvia is tired too of trying to get his attention... So, Juvia is going to give up and to enjoy everything! _

While she was thinking, she walked to the station. She looked for her partner with she found quickly. Lucy noticed her too and they smiled at eatch other.

''Good morning Lucy-san. Can Lucy-san say where we must go for the mission? Juvia has never asked and now she is a bit curious.''

''Morning to you too, Juvia. It's not far away from Magnolia, I think it will take about 3 hours or so to get there. Should we go Juvia?''

''Yes Lucy-san.''

''Ah and Juvia, I have one more request...'' Juvia blinked at the blondine ''Can you call me just 'Lucy'?''

''Juvia will try, Lucy-sa.., Juvia means Lucy.''

''Thank you, Juvia.''

Both of the girls smiled at eatch other.

Both of the Fairy Tail mages were sitting in the train, after some time Lucy fell asleep and Juvia took from her bag a book. She asked Levy for a romance book and there it is. She started reading with Lucy's head on her shoulder.

* * *

Juvia was already in middle of the book when Lucy began to wake up. Juvia closed her book and smiled at the blondine.

''Did I fall asleep?'' asked the celestian mage.

''Yes.''

''I'm so sorry, Juvia. I didn't mean to, but I was-''

The blunette interrupted the other girl.

''Worried about Natsu-san?''

Juvia smiled happily while Lucy blushed like a tomato. At this sight the blunette giggled and the blondine noticed something.

''Juvia, it seems to me, that you are now far more relaxed with us. Even with Gray.''

''Juvia just thinks that is wonderful to have do many friends who cares about her. Juvia just wants to relax and have fun with all of you.''

_Even if that means that Juvia will give up on her loved one..._

Lucy smiled happily and hugged Juvia.

''Of course we care about you, you are our dear friend. From now on we should have more fun together, should we?''

''Yes!'' Answered the water mag as she hugged the celestian mage back.

The scene of friendship and happinest broke off because of the sudden stop of the train. Both of the girls have fallen of the sitt where they were hugging eatch other.

''What the hell was that?!'' shoutet Lucy ''Are you alright Juvia?''  
''Yes, Juvia is alright. How is Lucy?''

''I'm good. But really what was it...''

''Juvia just hopes that it was nothing serious and we can soon move on...''

''Ah!'' shoutet both of the mages as they rememver something.

''Our mission is about group of bandits which attacks trains!''

''Maybe we will be able to end our mission much quicker than we trought, Juvia!''

The two Fairy Tail mages slowly get out of the train from a window.

* * *

_**A/N****:**__I wasn't sure how long should I let the first chapter be, so I hope it wasn't to short ^^'. See you in the next chapter~ ^^_


End file.
